Children's touch
by MJLupin27
Summary: A student requests permission to do her thesis in the Jedi Temple. What would she found in there? Loads of sugar/fluff Thanks to Bloody Phantom who beta this story.
1. Chapter 1

Ashira Arkanma stared at the magnificent Jedi Temple. She was nervous and yet excited beyond measure by having one opportunity out of thousands "impossible"; she had got the possibility of doing what she had dreamed of for so long. She just couldn't believe her luck. She was a psychology student and after years of hard work, there was just her thesis between her and graduation.

Smiling, Ashira started to walk upstairs. Few days ago, she had made a call to the Temple, requesting an audience with the Jedi Council. She needed a place to do her field work and she was very interest to study how isolation affected the youngest Jedi. She made her request without believing for a moment that they would allow her to even talk to the Council. But then, after the councilors delivered it, she had been granted her biggest wish.

Ashira flushed remembering she hadn't known who Master Yoda was. Of course she had heard a lot about him but she had never seen him so, she had been perplexed when this tiny Jedi with eyes filled of wisdom and large ears had presented himself as Grand Master Yoda. He had said to her 'To learn you wish, learners we all are. Help you we will'.

Then, the dark skinned councilor next the green master had spoken to her. He was very serious and had this threatening tall figure. He said 'Do not take this lightly, though you will be able to do your research in here, you must follow some rules, such as not interfering with the normal day of the Jedi who are in the Temple. It is important for you to know that we are very protective of our younglings. It is in your best interest to not disturb them.'

Surprised by his words, she had agreed. A furry councilor had said to her that a Jedi would be assign to escort her. As it was such a large structure, he had said this master would help her to find her way through the Temple. Ashira wasn't sure if it was the real reason, but as she saw the imposing building, she couldn't help but feel grateful.

When she got to the top of the stairs, shamefully breathless, she saw a tall, strong, imposing figure of a Jedi. The man had crossed his arms over his broad chest and waited patiently for her to reach him. He had a calm expression in his blue eyes and his long chest nut hair moved at the wind's tune.

-Good morning- he said and bowed- I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn. The Council assigned me to guide you to the crèche.-

Oh, what a beautiful voice! The Jedi had a low, soothing voice. She was certain he was the one telling the bed time story to the Jedi children. She smiled and nodded, suddenly realizing she didn't know how to behave in a Jedi's presence.

-I'm Ashira Arkanma, Master Jinn. I'm pleased to meet you.-

They started to walk. Ashira wished she had ten more eyes. It was beautiful! It wasn't as ornamented as the Senate but it was more charming. The Master had explained to her that the building's distribution had a meaning to the Jedi, related to the way they lived, so it was easy for them to learn their way since they were pretty young. Also, he had said the statues honored the Jedi who were killed in duty as the ones who had left behind them a treasure of wisdom to the following generations. He said the ornamentation was made by themselves, as the statues were. Ashira couldn't believe it; everything was so very elegantly and delicately made!

Ashira also began to notice something in her interlocutor. Some… tiredness? As if something had prevented him from rest… Maybe he had just arrived from a mission, she thought but she couldn't tell nor could she ask. She decided to inquire a bit more about the Jedi customs.

-Master Jinn, how do you Jedi rule your lives exactly?-

The Jedi started to explain calmly.

-We obey the Force and we abide ourselves by the Code. We do not allow emotions to dictate our actions. We train ourselves to let go of that we are fond of. We also cherish knowledge, and by so we respect our elders greatly. - He suddenly stopped walking and focused his deep blue eyes on her. - The life of a Jedi is not an easy one. We see the worst of society and affront the most horrible things every day for the defenseless' sakes. As soon as we start training, our childhood ends. We start to comprehend why the Masters get so tired, why some become cranky, and why some live in sorrow. When we understand that, we begin to respect the aged ones and the Masters who are able to smile and joke become our heroes; the younglings our greatest therapy.-

As the tall Jedi began to walk again, Ashira followed speechless. She just hadn't expected some comment like that one. She was just shocked. As they continued walking, she noticed how other Jedi acknowledged Master Jinn. Such respect, so solemnly. Though it was impressive the respect they showed, she really hoped this wasn't the only way the Jedi interacted. It seemed just too cold to feel comfortable about it.

She was just thinking this when Master Jinn turned to see backwards.

-Is everything all right?- Ashira asked, turning slightly to see what he was looking at. The hallway looked normal enough, just Jedi walking by. Nothing out of the ordinary, though. Master Jinn inclined his head slightly to the right but he decided to 'let it pass'.

-My apologies. Let's continue, if you please. - The master said.

But just few steps later, he watched backwards over his shoulder and a second later he turned around in a blur. He caught then what he had felt. He had seen half body hiding behind a column.

-Young one, come here- Master Jinn commanded. A small figure came out of his hiding place.

One smiling little boy approached them. His Jedi attire was light beige, just few shades darker than white. He appeared to be a five year old and he was dwarfed by the massive presence of the older Jedi. His auburn hair accompanied the sparkling blue eyes and he had a tiny braid behind his right ear. Ashira was dismayed, where all the padawans this young?

-Why are you following us? - The master asked kindly. As the boy bowed, Ashira couldn't help but smile. He was just too cute. She had to refrain from squishing him at hearing him talk.

-I heard you and I felt something warm- the boy chuckled before continuing- It's ticklish.-

Master Jinn scold majestically and with an unfair elegance, in Ashira's opinion, he flexed his legs to be at the boy's height but something happened before he could speak.

Ashira watched intently as the blue and bluer eyes connected. Suddenly, they seemed to be in another dimension. The little boy had his mouth slightly opened, revealing tiny teeth, and the Master's gaze was stick to the boy's face. It just lasted a moment but then, the boy blinked.

-You need a hug! - The child said with energy and without further announcements, he threw his little arms around the big Jedi's neck.

Ashira observed the shock in the Master's face and how he, hesitantly, brought his huge hands to the little back and pressed the boy against his chest. The Master closed his eyes, breathing out shakily. The boy just tightened their embrace. As uncommon as it was, the boy was holding the master, as if the child had perceived the master had been deeply hurt and the only thing he could do was to hug him to make the hurt go away.

They remained like that a minute. For them, it seemed to last a whole century. Then, the Master kissed the boy's head and talked it the boy's ear.

-Let's take you back to your crèche master, little one. - The Master's voice was slightly broken. He silently cleaned his throat and Ashira knew the master had recovered his implacability.

Without breaking the embrace, Master Jinn rose with the boy in his arms.

-This is Ashira Arkanma, young one- the master said to the boy.

-It's nice to meet you. - The boy said formally to her from the master's arms. Ashira didn't know what happen but what she had seen had been the sweetest thing she had ever experienced. She now knew why she had thought there was something going on with the master, it had been some sorrow he had; one that was significantly diminished after his encounter with the little boy. Maybe something had happened in… in… in the Force?

-My pleasure, padawan. – Ashira said with a tearful smile. She was moved by the heart touching image they made. She then saw confused that the boy looked to the master as asking for advice. The older Jedi smiled kindly.

-He is still an initiate, ma'am. –Ashira's eyes widened. She had made some research before coming to the Temple but it seemed she had missed something.

-When I get my master, he'll put the first bead to my braid and then I'll be a padawan- the boy said happily. Ah, Ashira now noticed there weren't any beads in the braid.

-What if you get a female master?- Ashira asked lifting an eyebrow.

-No- the boy shook his head emphatically-My Master is a man. He is very tall; he makes an ant out of me! I'll have to run or I'll get lost.-

Master Jinn lifted an eyebrow out of surprise. Did this boy have a vision of some sorts? "What was it with these children that ran before walking?" he thought amusedly exasperated.

-Do you know his name, young one?- the boy shook his head again.

-No, it was dark. I couldn't see much. His lightsaber is green though and he laughed when he braided my hair again because I was moving too much. - The boy chuckled delightfully- It was ticklish too.-

The master was astonished. It seemed it was a very clear vision and the _kid _didn't even reached his hip.

-Which color do you think your first bead will be? - Ashira intervened fascinated. Her info said it depended on why the team came together to define the color of the first one.

-I don't know- the boy said with a cute scold and blinked sleepily few times- Master Yoda always says I have to be more patient, maybe that's my last one.-

Qui-Gon smiled at that. Everyone had a weak spot. His own was to let go and probably will always represent a problem to him. Certainly, it had been his own last bead.

-How long have you known this? - Qui-Gon said. The child rubbed his eyes before answering.

-The day we started to play with Master Yoda- he said. Qui-Gon couldn't believe it. Master Yoda always rounded the crèche but, for human, the first lesson was when they were three years old. The boy had known about his master for quite some time, Qui-Gon was sure though that he had understand what the vision meant more recently.

After that, the boy yawned and without given it much thought, he snuggled in Qui-Gon's big chest. The Master lifted his eyebrows once again but the young Jedi was already fast asleep.

Ashira smiled tenderly at the image. The boy was just too sweet for her. Also, it said much of the boy's confidence in the tall master. The child felt safe enough to trust the master to protect him during his sleep.

Talking quietly, they continued to walk toward the crèche. Ashira couldn't wait to start. Her investigation had turned to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds of happy, controlled chaos ran widely through the air. Innocence and enthusiasm filled the people in the crèche, relaxing the tight muscles, drawing smiles in the elder's faces. Ashira contemplated in full amusement the little ones playing happily, innumerable species interacting as siblings. She was smiling, infected by the joy that danced in the air. It was amazing how the young Jedi kept their innocence at the same time of reaching a maturity far beyond their ages.

Near her, sitting on the floor, there were some younglings building a colorful block city. There was another group drawing and painting, others were playing hide and seek and on the other side of the room there were ships flying in the air; like toy ships really flying in the air... There were also some children sitting with a padawan and they were rolling a ball without touching it. Also, some children were listening to a Master's fairy tale. There were a lot of children playing different games but they were so many it was hard to name all of them and some of the games were unknown to her. Also, the crèche masters had explained to her that there were some toys specifically build for Force sensitives, such as this wooden puzzle some children were playing with.

Ashira was stunned. It was such a peaceful place! It wasn't that there hadn't been little disagreements between the young ones, but the Jedi in charge were watching carefully to solve things and then, the children would begin to play once again as if anything had happened. No hard feelings.

Ashira had also noticed there were Jedi who weren't assigned to take care of the younglings. They were there because they volunteered to it. She was returning a fugitive ball to a youngling when two Jedi came in. One was the Jedi who had guided her, Master Jinn. He seemed to be quite more relaxed then the first she had seen him. Actually, when he saw the children, a smile began to form and his eyes softened greatly. Next to him, and she was amazed to notice, was the severe dark-skinned councilor. She couldn't remember his name but the tall figure made her nervous to no end.

'Why are they here?' she thought. In her mind, she desperately begged to be able to stay. She had permission to visit the Temple for two months but she had to respect the children schedule. Probably her time had run out and they were there to guide her out of the Temple, but she really didn't want to leave. She had fallen in love with the young Jedi; they were so tender, sweet and respectful!

-Younglings, younglings! - One of the crèche masters called. She waited to have everyone's attention-Please, greet our visitors.-

The children bowed respectfully and a choir of "Good morning, Masters" crossed the room. But one of the younglings called out to one of them delightedly.

-Master Windu! – Ashira watched amused as the city constructors dragged the Council member to play with them, as the painters did with Master Jinn. The other Jedi, who were observing the scene, chuckled. Ashira continued to smile widely.

-Miss Arkanma- Master Windu nodded to her when he sat majestically on the floor.

-Master Windu- she answered respectfully and a bit intimidated, but the children claimed the Master's attention and she was able to relax. Not far from there, Master Jinn was also sitting on the floor, magnificent as a king would be. What was it with Jedi and elegancy? Ashira thought dismayed. They make a very clumsy bantha out of her…

Some time went by and the younglings continued playing peacefully with the masters. Ashira was just about continuing writing her observations when she caught a boy coming near Master Windu hesitantly. It was the same boy Master Jinn had carried back from the hallway. He had been playing with a starfighter but now, the sweet face was covered with doubt. He came a bit closer and just then, Master Windu focused his gaze on him.

-Hello, Obi-Wan. How are you?-

-I'm okay- the boy said laconically.

-Do you want to talk to me about something?- the boy nodded a bit unsecure.

-Master Window, are you made of chocolate?-

Ashira had to cover her mouth to hold her laughter. Master Windu was shocked, looking at the boy with his jaw hanging down, unable to move. Ashira then caught with her eyes a Master Jinn reduced to trembles in silent laughter. His face was red by the effort of avoiding to burst up in a laugh explosion. She had to deviate her gaze from him or she would be the one cracking.

-What? -  
Master Windu managed to say. The boy gave a hesitantly step.

-Are… Are you made of chocolate? What if the ants eat you? –

'Aww' Ashira thought, touched by the boy's concern. Master Window's face softened in a wide smile and opened his arms to receive the boy in them. The child reclined his head over the master's chest, a pout accompanied his eyes full of concern.

-That won't happen, I have you to protect me- the revered Master said softly. The boy seemed to consider this and gave the master a sunny smile.

-That's right! - Obi-Wan said, and jumping, he went back to his first location near the window, with another human boy and a Mon Cal girl.

The other children demanded Master Windu's attention but Ashira noticed that the soft smile never left the master's face.

Few hours later, at lunch time, Ashira was at the Play Room's doorway, waiting for the crèche master who would guide her to the Dining Hall. Someone burst out in laughter, and that caught her attention.

It was Master Jinn, he even had a hand over his stomach that was probably aching from laughing so much.

-Master Sweet Window!- He said and continued to laugh his stomach out. Master Windu, beside him, didn't seem to be affected by it. The soft smile he had since his talk with Obi-Wan remained in his face. 'He seems so nice like that' Ashira couldn't help but think, no longer intimidated by the implacable Master.

-Don't get me start it, Quack-Gon- the councilor answered beginning to laugh with Master Jinn.

The rich sounds followed the Masters down the hallway. The other Jedi who saw them, smiled too, the younger a bit surprised. Ashira observed them as long as she could, but they walked down the stairs and were lost for her eyes.

-Are you ready?- Ashira was startled when the crèche Master spoke to her.

-Yes, I am. Thank you.-

Ashira walked side by side the Jedi but in her mind she continued to think about what she had sawn in just her first hours in the Temple. It had been her best moments ever.


End file.
